


At Least the Furries are Happy Now

by Ice_Fox_of_Camelot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Fox_of_Camelot/pseuds/Ice_Fox_of_Camelot
Summary: Riley Jones, a music major at Southern Oregon University, is an average freshman, anxious, introverted and struggling with grades. Life was normal, but boring. However, the sunday before finals week had other plans. One midnight later and half of the worlds population had changed into, pokemon. Riley now has to figure out life far from home with a new body and new powers. And she thought finals was stressful.





	1. Whatever happened to Saturday night?

At Least the Furries are Happy Now

  


Saturday night, parties, study groups, and cramer's were all wide awake on what could be called the wildest of weekdays. Finals was in two weeks, and the freshmen were all stressed to the eyeballs with their first semester nearly over. Others were less so, playing a game of Jackbox in the lobby, or getting on a call with some friends to prepare for the upcoming Splatfest, or maybe just sitting in their room playing some peaceful Pokemon. Everything was normal.

Was, being the keyword.

\-----

Sunday morning, most students were sound asleep even as the day rolled on, normally, this would be accounted to the busy work from the night before. But not even the College Director was awake, and the time was soon rolling over to the double digits.

Riley Jones, a rather prolific flutist and a freshman to the music department, was roused from her sleep by the steady beeping of her alarm. She grunted, and reached out a limb and pounded the alarm to quiet it, there was a crack, and the noise stopped, so she went back to bed. A few minutes later, her roommate appeared from their side of the room with a pack over their shoulder and set out with just a simple “See yah round Riley.” And she was gone. Markus Lazarus had planned to go to the food court, get some breakfast, and work on a paper due next week. But the only staff member there was a very confused student wondering were his supervisor was.

After a few minutes of waiting, more and more students and other staff showed up, very confused, most of the cooks were gone, and the place seemed empty. Markus and some friends were starting to get suspicious, people online asking what was going on. Why were the busses not running? Why was the store closed? Why had their kids locked themselves in their rooms? Some of these posts would disappear soon afterwards. Markus would talk to people over Discord, making theories when the whole website went down. People were getting more and more anxious.

It had been half an hour, and Riley had finally decided to get up, she was really hot, and her clothes had become loose in the night. She rolled out of bed, quite literally, she was light headed and couldn't get to on her feet. Riley stopped, something felt off. She grabbed her head, then looked at her hand, then her feet. She stumbled to the bathroom, used the counter to get upright, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Markus was worried, they hadn't seen their roommate that morning, they apologise to their friends and hurried back to the dorms. They rushed through the lobby, into their shared apartment, and saw that the bed was empty.

“Riley?” they called. There was a crash from the bathroom, “Riley, if that’s you, I’m coming.”

There was more noise, they bust open the door.

And stared, dumbfounded.

\-----

Three hours later, the president, elected a mear week ago after the previous impeachment, had given his speech, as did the other leaders of the world. Starting at 12 o’clock at the International Date Line, any human in REM sleep by the time midnight struck began a strange transformation in which they turned into creature from the widely popular franchise Pokemon. It had about a 66% effectiveness rate, wich in reality was a little less than 50% of the population. All people affected were exempt from work, school, and other duties with pay as the unaffected citizens were given a bonus for needing to fill in double the roles.

The Pokemon Company, Nintendo, and Game Freak were suddenly in the middle of the biggest controversy and legal predicament in history, having half of the world population turned into their trademark creatures. All three agreed, after some financial and political pressure, to give up their copyright to pokemon, but withhold their trademark to their own pokemon games, comics, movies, anime, etc. The specifics of which will be debated on for months and months. Religious movements were either outraged or accepting. Legal battles over custody were rampant and laws were hurriedly created to account for this new predicament.

Researchers had already conducted studies on the effect of this transformation. The transformed remembered all of their memories from before the transformation. The Moves and Abilities featured in the pokemon games were there, but it was a struggle for anyone to get a substantial effect.

Southern Oregon University was itself also in shambles, the director having been turned into a wigglytuff. All students and some staff were given an indefinite vacation. Some were able to go home, others could not, as planes were not in operation. Most students affected by the change stayed in their dorms, an option Riley took to immediately.

Riley had been sitting in bed the entire time, Markus making calls to her family for her, any questions they had Riley could only answer with yes, no, or with a weird game of charades. She was a lucario now, hands and legs gone and turned into furry paws and more canine like legs. She gripped the sheets, having had a minor panic attack earlier and already ripped apart some of her bed sheets earlier in stress.

“Your moms asking, again, if she should come and get you.” Riley shook her head. Her family lived in Arizona, and with now planes that would be hell to drive all the way here in that time, besides, her baby brother apparently had also been effected, apparently he was an Aipom now, appropriate. Markus kept talking, occasionally asking questions, but Riley was pretty out of it for the most part.

Markus hung up. “She’s worried about you, y’know she’d drive all this way, right?” Riley nodded.

“Good.” They got up and stretched. “Hey, do you need anything? Anything at all?” Riley waited for a moment, and then pointed to her mouth. “Hungry?” A nod, “Alright, I uh, canine right? I guess? I’ll ask around and try and find something you can eat.”

Riley looked down again, dejected. Markus piped up, “Hey, don’t worry, half the dorms in your state, you’ll be fine.” It was true, but it didn’t make it better. Markus headed out, leaving Riley alone.


	2. So basicly, I'm Poke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was getting wierder, and it had only been a few hours. Riley is poke, Markus goes shoping, Hara borks the bork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to be more inclusing to all ethnicities, religious beliefes, etc in my writing. If a character I depict falls into an offensive or inaccurate portrayal of your group, please tell me. I wan't to be inclusive, not offenceive, I will immediately take down the offending chapter to be more respectful to whoever I have offended. Thank you for understanding, I just want to do the best I can.

Riley took a minute to think, she liked pokemon, a lot, but she never thought she would be one. She sighed and decided to try and get up. One foot, then two, it took some doing, but she was able to stumble around a little bit. She traversed over to her desk and sat down, and immediately regretted it, yelping as she sat on her own tail. Riley tried again, being more careful. 

Next was her computer, she was not very dexterous now, so it took some doing, but she opened her laptops lid and entered her password. With some more work, she opened Discord.  
Every server was popping, she clicked her friends personal server, _Glod Glodsons Glodiest Glodsters,_ like she expected, they server was active, but only a few were on. Navigating around, she saw that the moderator had given new roles; _Poke, hooman, unknown._ She was listed as unknown, only two were labeled _poke_ , neither were online. A few people were talking right now.

**Glodiest Glod:** We don’t know if he’s a skitty.

**Borf:** He is, literally, a cat.

**Glod:** Not literally.

**Borf:** Might as well be.

**Registered Soviet Attack Helicopter:** Still doesn’t mean he’ll be a skitty, Pizza was a mudkip apparently, would you have guessed that?  
**Borf:** Touche.

**RSAH:** Not really.

**Glod:** Hey Birb is online.

Riley winced,  _ The Bird of Blades _ was her username. She took a breath and started typing meticulously.

**Bird:** hi

**Borf:** She lives

**Glod:** And how are you on this fine day of ours.

**…**

**Bird:** bad, poke

**RSAH:** Ding ding ding!

**Borf:** Wow tasteful

**Glod:** Then how are you typing?

**…**

**Bird:** lucario

**RSAH:** AW COME ON!

**Glod:** Oh nice, one mo.

**RSAH:** YOU GET TO BE THE FURRY AND NOT ME?

**Borf:** again, tasteful

**RSAH:** Can I not be salt now?

**Glod:** I doubt it's as fun as you think Helicopter

**RSAH:** Thats MR.Helicopter to you!

**Bird:** u right

**Glod:** New role.

Riley glanced over and sure enough she had the poke role.

**Bird:** thank

**Borf:** Anyway, you’re a lucario? Have you read auras? Telepathy?  
**RSAH:** Tasteful

**Borf:** it’s a legit question.

**Bird:** not tried forgot

**Borf:** Try iiittttt, you might be able to talk to peeps, be a translator.

**Bird:** ok

**Bird:** rsah tell other discord friends pls

**RSAH:** THOSE friends?

**Bird:** pls, and tell tentail to pass it to ask blog friends

**RSAH:** Sure, I’ll do that.

**Borf:** What server yah talking about?

**Glod:** That one  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Bird:** bad

**Glod:** Bet it’s gonna be weird now.

**RSAH:** Bet

**Bird:** gtg

**Borf:** Don't die.

Riley sighed, her friends took it well, much better than her mom. She decided to check some other server, each one was about the same, some making jokes, others making theories, she didn’t check in on those ones. Although she did a post on her own server ( _ Nights of the Birb Table _ ) simply reading “So basically I’m poke” and let the server go from there. 

That was enough of that for now. Using the desc for support, Riley got to her feet and started stumbling around the room to get used to walking. She didn’t like it, the new body and legs gave her vertigo, it felt like she was always walking on her toes. After some of this, she sat down again, careful of the tail. She was still wobbly on her feet, but at least she would fall on her face, or snout.

Markus knocked on the door and entered, Riley was back in bed, reading through a Splatoon manga. Markus held up a shopping bag. “I asked around, still not sure what you would like, so I got a variety.” Riley nodded.

Markus dug in his pack and brought out a pack of beef jerky and slim jims, as well as a small variety of other snack foods. They held up the jerky, “Hungry?” Riley nodded, they tossed it to her. She didn’t so much as catch it as let it hit her. As Riley fumbled with the bag, Markus flopped on their bed on their side of the room. Markus grabbed their computer, looking for more news on the transformation. Not much, just more types of pokemon discovered, more powerful and extreme moves, legal battles. They tried to avoid news from places that were already in a bad way and how people responded there, they knew it would not be a good read.

Riley jerked up, there was a knock on the door. Markus opened it to reveal a couple from their friend group, and by extension, Riley's friend groups. Rex, whos skill at bouldering was only beaten by his poetry, and Jamie, the world champion nerd and politician major. Riley dove under her blankets, being social was the last thing she wanted. 

“Ri-ley, come out and pla-ay!” This warning came a few moments before Jamie jumped on her bed.

“Really? Jamie” That was Rex, “Y’think that’s appropriate after all this crap?”

“Riley’s still Riley, Rex, she’s fine.” Half true, but she appreciated the sentiment.

_ “So I really am invisible.”  _ There was a barking, or growling, hard to tell, it was followed a few moments later by a small body jumping on Rileys bed. 

“Oh yeah!” Said Rex, “Hara got turned into a Growlithe.” 

Ok, now that made Riley feel better. She peeked over the covers to see a Growlithe presumably Hara, On her chest.

“And so she shows her head!” Jamie grinned, Riley covered her head, embarrassed, Hara pawed at her trying to comfort her.

_ “Ignore them, they are trying to make things feel better, I appreciate it.”  _ Barked Hara.

_ “I’m just surprised I can understand you.” _ Riley responded, talking to someone for the first time all day, par for the course.

_ “Really? You should know better being the shut in here.” _

_ “Ok, fair. You still wearing the headscarf?” _

_ “I prefer it, besides, it’s not hard to get on with Jamie helping.” _

“Y’think they’re barking about us?” Quipped Jamie.

“Probably planning to take over the world” Responded Markus.

Mara scowled at them as Riley held her head. Markus, Jamie, and Rex all talked and traded stories as Riley and Mara talked about their new looks. Riley finally got the bag of jerky open and had something to eat. Apparently Mara also had trouble getting something to eat, most meats, especially for animals, were against Halal. 

“Riley, we were thinking of taking a wander around campus, try and see how things are going. Wanna come?” Asked Rex.

Riley shook her head, “Understandable, but you’re gonna have to go outside someday.” Jamie responded.

_ Not if I can help it _ , she thought. Hara, Rex, Jamie, and Markus all gathered their things and headed out. Markus asked if Riley needed anything, she shook her head, and they left.

Riley lay down, she was exhausted, emotionally, socially, physically, you name it. She didn’t want to move, just cocoon herself in blankets.

Maybe this was all just a bad dream...


End file.
